1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing contaminants, including hydrocarbons and metal, from contaminated particulate material, such as gravel, soil and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various industrial environments, particularly those where material beneficiation and chemical processing may be involved, it is common for the soil at the industrial site to become contaminated. These contaminants typically may include hydrocarbons and metals, with lead being one of the most common and hazardous metal contaminants. It is desirable, therefore, to have a practice for decontaminating particulate materials, particularly soil and gravel. The system for achieving this should be adaptable for use in various industrial sites and capable of removing a wide range of contaminants.